The present disclosure relates to a head-mounted display (HMD), and specifically, to a head strap hinge mechanism.
Head-mounted displays (HMDs) may be used to present augmented and/or virtual information to a user. For example, a virtual reality (VR) headset may be used to simulate virtual environments. HMDs are used in a variety fields, some of these include gaming, engineering, medicine, and aviation. To perform these operations, HMDs may need robust head strap assemblies which can accommodate a wide variety of user head shapes while also keeping the HMD firmly, yet comfortably, secured to the user's head. Furthermore, the head strap assembly may need to disconnect from the HMD to allow for strap adjustments or better access to the HMD.